my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': Mid 1950s *'Creator': Walter Lantz *'Owner': Walter Lantz Productions (Mid 1950s-1972), Hanna-Barbera (1957-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Mid 1950s *'First heard': Any Walter Lantz cartoon in the mid 1950s *'Area used': Worldwide Originally a Universal effect, the sound was originally made by Walter Lantz in the mid 1950s for some of the Woody Woodpecker and Chilly Will cartoons. It was later picked up by Hanna-Barbera, and made its way to other studios like Disney and Warner Bros. Today, it is commonly used in more than a thousand pieces of media. Another variation of this sound called Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 1 SS016401 is nearly identical to this sound and can be found in The Super Single Volume 1. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect Sounddogs Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Keep Our World Neat.") * Barney & Friends * Bear Behaving Badly (Heard once in "Clown Law." and "Mr. Ice Cream Head.") * Between the Lions (Heard once in "Moon Rope".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Balance", "Brain" and "Friction", and heard five times in "Atmosphere" and "Respiration.") * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Me and Roger.") * Boohbah (Heard once in "Musical Instruments.") * The Book of Pooh * Breadwinners (Heard once in "Lost at Pond" and "Introducktions".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard mainly in several episodes.) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot (Heard once in "Truehart's Big Trip.") * CatDog (Heard once in "Meat Dog's Friends.") * Chalkzone (Heard once in "Chalk Queen.") * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Heard once in "The Luck Stops Here.") * Chowder (Heard once in "The Wrong Address.") * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Be Careful What You Wish For.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Streaky Clean" and "Sis-Tem Error.") * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in "Timon and Pumbaa.") * Dragon Tales (Heard briefly in "The Big Cake Mix-up".) * Elmo's World (Heard several times in various pitches in "Bananas".) * Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly Duckling".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Heard once in "WizBoy" and "Excuse Me!.") * The Flintstones (Heard twice in "Fred Flintstone Woos Again".) * The Flintstone Kids (Heard once in "Heroes for Hire" and "Rubble Without a Cause".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard once in "The Sweet Stench of Success".) * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "The Wolf Who Cried Boy" and "Farmyard Feline Philosopher.") * Gullah Gullah Island (Heard once in "Gullah Gullah Island Day.") * Hanazuki Full of Treasures * Harvey Girls Forever! * Heathcliff ((Heard once in "Heathcliff Gets Canned", "Brain Sprain", "Sonja's Nephew" and "The Siamese Twins.") * Hey Arnold! (Heard twice in "Hall Monitor".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Dis-Harmony".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Smells Like a Mystery".) * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Double Vision" and "It's a Magical Life".) * Jollywobbles * Krypto the Superdog (Heard once in "Super-Flea" and "A Bug's Strife".) * Let's Go Luna! * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "The Great Schubert's Guessing Game".) * The Loud House *Marsupilami * Max & Ruby (Heard often in "Max's Froggy Friend", "Max's Pretend Friend", and "The Froggy Prince"; once in "Ruby's Easter Bonnet".) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Sleepwalkin", "Outta Time" and "You, Me and Fifi".) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "It's the Scary Old Custodian, Adam Lyon".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot * NASA Connect * New Looney Tunes * The New Yogi Bear Show * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Out of Jimmy's Head * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * Pink Panther and Pals * Pink Panther and Sons * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Polly Pocket * The Powerpuff Girls * Puppy Dog Pals * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rolie Polie Olie * Rocko's Modern Life * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Seven Little Monsters (Heard once in "The Bad Hop" and "A Five-y Tale".) * Sid the Science Kid (Heard once in "The Sticker Chart".) * Sitting Ducks * Spaceballs: The Animated Series * SpongeBob SquarePants * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Double Trouble".) * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show (Heard twice in "Mess Hall Mouser.") * Total DramaRama (Heard once in "Venthalla.") * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales * VeggieTales in the House * Wacky Races (Heard once in "Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist.") * Wander Over Yonder (Heard once in "The Fugitives" and "The Giftening".) * Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in "Invasion of the Birdy Snatchers.") * WordWorld (Heard twice in "Happy Birthday, Dog!" and "V is for Vacation"; heard once in "Snug as a Bug", "Nightlight", "Duck's First Sleepover Party" and "Back on Track", and heard four times in "Sh-Sh-Shark!".) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in "Happily Ever After".) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss * The Yogi Bear Show (Heard once in "A Wooin' Bruin" and "Batty Yogi.") TV Specials * Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island (1994) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (1979) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * Daffy Duck's Easter Show (1980) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) (Videos) * Frosty the Snowman (1969) * A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) Movies * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) * Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cinderelmo (1999) * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Haunted Pumpkin of Sleepy Hollow (2002) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Lorax (2012) * The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) (Heard in a very high pitch.) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The Wild (2006) Video Games PC: * Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters * Cuphead * Felix the Cat's Cartoon Toolbox * JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain * JumpStart Baby * Living Books: Arthur's Reading Race * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears Get In A Fight * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears In The Dark * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat * Living Books: Green Eggs and Ham * Living Books: Stellaluna * Mighty Math: Zoo Zillions PlayStation: * Bugs Bunny and Taz: Time Busters * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse PlayStation 2: * PaRappa the Rapper 2 PlayStation 3: * J-Stars Victory VS (Heard once during Taro Yamada's introduction.) Sega CD: * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse Super Nintendo: * Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (High Pitched) Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey (A very high pitched version is used.) Xbox One: * Cuphead Kids WB: * Run Jerry Run Theme Parks Magic Kingdom: * Disney Mania (1991) (Theme Parks) Commercials * Playhouse Disney Promos (2001-2007) Logos * Cartoon Network Studios Logo: Chowder Videos * Baby Bach (1998 Videos) (while the chicken button is pushed) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) * Barney's Best Manners (1993 video) * Barney's Birthday (1992 video) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Schlessinger Media: Math for Children * Special Kids: Body Parts and Grooming * The Parables of Peter Rabbit * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies (1997) (Videos) * Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) * The Wiggles: It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) (Videos) (Heard when Anthony shows Captain Feathersword his wiggle dance) Promos * Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Family Fun Promo A (2002) (Promos) * Nickelodeon - Nicktoons (1997) (Promos) * Peanuts Home Video Promo (1999-2003) TV Spots * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) (TV Spots) * Madagascar (2005) (TV Spots) Shorts * Aunt Fanny's Tour of Booty (Shorts) * Chilly Willy Cartoons (Shorts) * DC Super Hero Girls * Leo Little's Big Show (Shorts) * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard in "Sugar and Spies" and "Hare and Loathing in Las Vegas".) * Patrick the Snowman (Shorts) * Popeye Cartoons (Heard in "Popeye's Popular Mechanic.") * Sugar and Spies (1966) (Shorts) * Walter Lantz Cartoons * Woody Woodpecker Cartoons (Shorts) YouTube Videos * Angry German Kid and the Ice Cream Truck (2012) (Shorts) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Bear in the Big Blue House Website (Heard various times in the Treelo's Mix 'n' Match game.) * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Beanie Babies 3 (2015) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) (Heard once) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Scooby Doo 2".) * Pencilmation * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz Anime * Dragon Ball Super * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Noozles * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * Watamote Image Gallery See Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - BOINK 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Sound Ideas